Baron Zemo
Baron Helmut Zemo is the leader of a group of supervillains known as the Masters of Evil and the main antagonist of Captain America: Civil War. Baron Zemo was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Appearances ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Baron Zemo was part of Hydra during World War II. He once created Virus X and was stopped by Captain America, which resulted in the vial of virus falling on Zemo's face. In present day, Zemo was jailed in the Raft and was witness of Graviton's awakening. When Zemo finds out Captain America lives again, he gets Arnim Zola's help to keep Cap's new allies, the Avengers, busy with Doughboys while he faces Cap at Avengers' Mansion. Zemo almost defeats Cap if not for the intervention of Black Panther, who gives Cap his shield back. Zemo escapes, and finds Enchantress and Executioner with an offer to him. When Wonder Man is absorbed by the Arc Reactor, Amora uses a spell to revive him, then she and Zemo offer to join them to defeat the Avengers. Days later, Zemo with his new allies found the Abomination wandering in the desert. After his new allies defeat Wasp, Zemo appears saying one less to defeat. Later at the Avengers Mansion, Zemo defeat Captain America with the help of Wonder Man. When Zemo was gloating over his victory over Captain America, Abomination reminded that two new Avengers were not in the mansion. Crimson Dynamo carried Black Panther along Zemo but this was part of the plan of the Avenger. After being defeated by the Avengers, Zemo remained with the firm conviction that he would dominate the world as Amora promised him. After defeating the Norne Queen, Amora brings the Norne stones to Zemo as she promised him. Zemo asks what happened to Grey Gargoyle, she replied that he did not survive the battle. After getting the Norne stones Zemo was very confident in defeating the Avengers. He later defeated Thor with the help of the Enchantress. Thor tries to convince Zemo do not trust the Enchantress, but Zemo reveals that he never trust her, then he puts a collar on her and orders her to take control of the Asgard troops when they arrive on Earth. However, Zemo is defeated by Thor after the Asgardian hitting him with Mjonir. As the Amora began to take revenge on the Masters of Evil, Zemo accompanied by Wonder Man and the Abomination went to the Avengers Mansion for help. Later, Amora disguised as Chemistro infiltrated on the mansion to finally get revenge on Zemo. As Captain America (Skrull) decided not help him, he pulls out from his pocket a Norne stone to defend himself from the Enchantress. When the Avengers defeat Amora, Zemo orders Masters of Evil attack the Avengers so he can kill Amora. Wonder Man sick of Zemo's acts decides to betray him and prevents the Enchantress' death. Later, Zemo is defeated and taken to 42. Avengers Assemble: Ultron Revolution'' Baron Heinrich Zemo was seen in a flashback when he was fighting Captain America and Bucky. It is mentioned that he was imprisoned upon his defeat. Baron Helmut Zemo was seen when he planned to finish his father's work into making an attempt at the super-soldier serum. In order to access it, he uses old-fashioned hypnosis to have Captain America re-enact his and Bucky's fight with his father Heinrich in order to find his lab. Using his attempt at a super-soldier serum, Helmut Zemo used it on two Hydra operatives, turning them into large brutes. He ended up injecting himself with one of his father's super-soldier serums, effectively youthanizing himself as well gaining as superhuman strength and speed. After this occured, Zemo engaged Iron Man and Black Widow in battle. After the illusion of Bucky snapped him out of his hypnosis, Captain America joined the fight against Helmut Zemo. When the cliff the fight occured on gave way, Helmut Zemo refused Captain America's offer to save him and fell into the ocean to retrieve the last of his father's super-soldier serum. Iron Man's computers could not detect Helmut Zemo under the surface of the ocean. Zemo later resurfaces as the superhero Citizen V, helping the Avengers defeat Growing Man. Gallery ''Captain America: Civil War '' Zemo1.jpg Helmut_Zemo.jpg '' ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes 155476 original.jpg Avengers-ep114-screenshot-2.jpg Abomination- Earth Mightiest Heroes01.png Mastersofevil.png Theavengersearthsmightif.jpg Avengersemhtvspot3.png Tumblr n41rws5xJL1rl14rno9 1280.png tumblr_n50kv5guq51rl14rno5_1280.png|"You jeopardize all the Nine Realms Zemo" tumblr_n50kv5guq51rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_n50kv5guq51rl14rno4_1280.png|"Give me the Norne Stone" ZemoAEMH.png Zemo2-AEMH.png ThorwithZemo-AEMH.png ZemowithStrucker-AEMH.png ZemoWorldWarII.png tumblr_n50kv5guq51rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_n50kv5guq51rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_n50kv5guq51rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_n3qrrhtOvs1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_n3qrrhtOvs1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_n3qrrhtOvs1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_n3qrrhtOvs1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_n3qrrhtOvs1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_n3qrrhtOvs1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_n3qrrhtOvs1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_n3qrrhtOvs1rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_n3qrrhtOvs1rl14rno10_540.png tumblr_n4mhwniKya1rl14rno8_r1_1280.png Baron Zemo AEMH.jpg ''Avengers Assemble'' 5119574-zemo.jpg|Zemo in Avengers Assemble Baron Zemo AUR 01.png Baron Zemo AUR 02.png Baron Zemo AUR 03.png Baron Zemo AUR 04.png Baron Zemo AUR 05.png Baron Zemo AUR 06.png Baron Zemo AUR 07.png Baron Zemo AUR 08.png Baron Zemo AUR 09.png Baron Zemo AUR 10.png Citizen V.jpg|Zemo as Citizen V Songbird AUR 05.png Baron Zemo AUR 11.png Baron Zemo AUR 12.png Baron Zemo AUR 13.png Baron Zemo AUR 14.png Baron Zemo AUR 15.png Baron Zemo AUR 16.png Baron Zemo AUR 17.png Baron Zemo AUR 18.png Baron Zemo AUR 19.png Baron Zemo AUR 20.png ''Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers'' Zemo-DWA.jpg|Zemo in Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Baron Zemo MDWTA Chart.png Video Games Baron_Zemo-iOS.png|Baron Zemo in Marvel: Avengers Alliance Trivia *The Baron Zemo in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes is Heinrich Zemo, but with some traits of Helmut Zemo, like his present-day appearance and his swordsmanship ability. Notes and references External links *Baron Zemo in the Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes wiki Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Swordsmen Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:Mysterious characters Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers characters Category:HYDRA agents Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Captain America characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:Main Antagonists